Luminescence
by smartgal97
Summary: In the midst of the darkness, there was one light bright enough to expel the shadows of his heart. All she had to do was reach out her hand. SasuSaku Month.


Title: Luminescence

Summary: In the midst of the darkness, there was one light bright enough to expel the shadows of his heart. All she had to do was reach out her hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Prompt: Holding Hands

Rating: K+

* * *

He didn't belong. As he warily gazed at the flashing lights and shining baubles on the heavy laden carts of the bustling festival streets, Sasuke had the distinctive feeling of isolation. So empty and alone in the center of such an area teeming with life and vibrance. Pathetic.

Twelve months. Nearly a year since the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and he had yet to settle back into the rhythm of everyday life in Konoha. Most of the discontent over his return amongst the villagers had dissipated over the past year. Several of the members of his old 'fan club' from the Academy had found their passions reignited within months of his official return to the Leaf. Even the other members of his generation of shinobi had come to accept him somewhat. However, he still caught the quiet whispers and mistrustful glares of a few of the elders of the village whenever they thought he was not paying attention.

Sasuke breathed a deep sigh, his rational side wondering why he had even decided to attend such a ridiculous celebration in the first place. He detested parties. Not a single one of the seemingly cheerful villagers seemed inclined to acknowledge his presence, and he could not seem to find the acquaintances - he blatantly refused to call them friends - of his childhood amongst the throngs of people.

He was adrift in a sea of people, and yet he was utterly alone.

As if beckoned by his dark thoughts, a familiar silhouette appeared in the distance, the golden lights of the crimson paper lanterns that lined the streets illuminating her jade eyes with a brilliant glimmer. Those shimmering emerald eyes locked onto his despondent expression, an amused look saturating the kunoichi's features as she struggled against the flow of people headed in the opposite direction of her target.

Sasuke merely observed as they petite girl wriggled her way through the tightly packed bodies that formed a semi-permeable barrier between the pair. When she was finally expelled from the dizzying array of civilians and shinobi alike, Sakura gave him a coy look before bending over to catch her breath. Once her breathing had returned to normal, Sakura glanced up at Sasuke with a dazzling smile.

A warmth crept up the back of Sasuke's neck as his keen eyes studied every detail of Sakura's ornate kimono: The silken material draped across her lithe form like a second skin, the deep shades of red and gold that colored the fabric flawlessly complementing her natural color palette. Hand-sewn sakura blossoms dotted the edges of her ensemble, creating a flowing pattern that melted into the darker hued sash that accentuated her curves.

Sakura turned her head slightly to the side at Sasuke's prolonged silence, the bells dangling from the end of her hairpin ringing softly at the small movement.

"What, no black, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura teased, taking in his own kimono of deep purples and blues. Although she had not viewed the contours of his back just yet, she imagined with a near certainty that a traditional Uchiha fan was sewn into the fabric, just between the blades of his deliciously toned shoulders.

"Hn." The obstinate boy replied with a smirk, an all too familiar feeling creeping into his pulsating heart as he drank in the angelic visage of his only salvation. In this village of thousands of people, there was only one who could make his heart flutter. There was only one who could draw his full attention by merely entering a room.

There was only one who could fill that void in his soul that isolated him all too often.

And, as Sakura's friendly chatter filled his ears and her fingers intertwined with his, Sasuke knew. As long as this girl grasped his hand, the shadows of his heart would fade away, and, together, they would slowly piece the shattered fragments of his heart back together: One piece at a time.


End file.
